


Your fire is the only thing I want

by captainhurricane



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slow Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Scott and Reyes take their time in bed. It gets sweet.





	Your fire is the only thing I want

Rare are the times when they can take their time, even rarer the times when they actually bother to do so: Scott burns too hot to slow down and there isn’t much Reyes would deny those sweet baby blues.

But when they do manage to find the time, when Scott’s fire is a pile of sizzling embers- then the world narrows down to the two of them, to Reyes whispering sweet filth against Scott’s skin, to Scott stifling his laughter and his moans against pillows and sheets and biting down on Reyes’ fingers.

Like now, when the universe folds itself around them, giving them this warm cocoon of life and pleasure, they can explore and enjoy, go on with the knowledge that the doors are tightly locked, that all the villains of the universe have gone quiet enough to let them have this.

“Angel,” purrs Reyes against Scott’s burning ear, unable to deny himself a grin when Scott shudders and drags his nails down Reyes’ scalp.

“Lame,” purrs Scott, but with a laugh and a grind upwards, their bodies still unfortunately clothed but not doing much to hide what this is doing to them. They had started with a kiss, but the kiss had turned into another, then another, then Scott had taken Reyes’ hand and pulled him to the Captain’s quarters under the watchful, faintly disapproving eyes of the Tempest crew.

It’s none of their business though so Scott had paid no mind to it, had merely pulled Reyes closer and pushed his tongue between Reyes’ plush, inviting lips.

Here they still are, spread out on Scott’s bed, boots gone, gloves gone, Scott’s shirt pushed up to his armpits, Reyes’ shirt hanging by a thread but undressing proves to be difficult when they are attached by their lips, when Scott keeps his leg hooked around Reyes’ and keeps grinding and grinding and grinding.

“Cariño,” Reyes groans. “Let me undress you properly, hey-“

Scott’s tongue- that little devil- flicks against Reyes’ cheek but Scott’s grip grows slack enough that Reyes can sit up.

“Look at you,” Reyes muses as he shrugs off his shirt, finally revealing inches upon inches of brown skin.

“Look at you,” Scott counters, hair mussed and eyes shiny. He pulls off his own shirt and leaves his hands above his head, lets his teeth dig into his lower lip. He lets his gaze drop from Reyes’ face to his body, all the way to where Reyes is fighting with his zipper.

“Tsk,” says Reyes and doesn’t let him help, instead wins the battle and unzips himself, eyes still on Scott. “We’ll take it slow today, yes?”

Scott licks his lips, lets his hips twitch up, just enough that Reyes feels it from where he’s straddling Scott. Reyes’ eyes are already dark and deep but now they are even deeper and darker as he lowers himself back down to kiss Scott’s mouth, to swallow whatever sounds Scott’s devilish mouth lets out.

“Haven’t seen you in a while though,” Scott murmurs when the slow, hot slide of their kiss breaks and Reyes gently nudges his face to the side in order to attack his neck.

“Longer the play, the sweeter the reward,” Reyes purrs and then his hot, hot palms are descending on Scott’s chest, sliding up, up until they both grasp a handful of pectoral muscle, fingertips digging deep.

Scott shivers. “My pants are kinda tight,” he murmurs, twitching hard when Reyes tweaks a nipple and bites down on Scott’s neck.

“Quiet now.” Reyes gives his abused neck a kiss and slides down, down to let his mouth join his hands, giving little kisses and bites, nudging for Scott to touch him where he can reach.

 Scott’s eyes flutter closed, the corners of his mouths quirking up. “Need you,” those same lips whisper when Reyes kisses a peaked nipple and tongues it, licking until it grows hard.

“Mmmh,” is all Reyes answers, carefully keeping their groins apart. Reyes kisses his way to the other nipple, his hands keeping up with gentle strokes, pressing a little harder, then a little lighter, then a little harder again.

Scott’s fingers card through his hair and scratch his scalp but Scott doesn’t push, doesn’t pull.

“Such a quick heartbeat,” Reyes murmurs, leaving a softly aching bite mark under a nipple, leaving the skin wet and pink after himself.

“Yours too,” is Scott’s answer, his breathing already more than a little ragged.

Reyes chuckles, keeps pressing kisses against Scott’s quivering skin, keeps his hands and mouth away from where Scott’s pants are tented. Reyes dips a tongue into Scott’s navel and delights in the way Scott squirms and laughs: husky and beautiful and so utterly, utterly enticing.

Reyes slides his hands underneath Scott to give his beautiful, round bottom a generous squeeze. Too quickly he moves his hands away to tease at Scott’s waistband. Reyes nibbles at the skin just above it, leaves more wet, shiny pink marks and clicks his tongue when Scott can’t quite keep his hips still.

“Angel face, you know it will feel better if you manage to control yourself,” Reyes remarks, his fingers curled around Scott’s beltloops, his teeth taking a hold of Scott’s zipper.

He pulls it down.

Scott groans, appreciative. Reyes looks up and winks, Scott, who had been up on his elbows, flops back down instantly.

“Good boy,” Reyes whispers and rewards Scott by dragging his pants lower and lower until Reyes can pull them away entirely, leaving Scott’s damp boxers behind. Nonchalantly Reyes tosses the pants over his shoulder and settles himself between Scott’s legs that open so easily for him: sets his face against Scott’s bulge, his mouth open around the shape of Scott’s frankly ridiculously beautiful cock.

His hands rub and stroke and tease, snag the waistband of Scott’s boxers and let it snap back against Scott’s skin. Scott huffs, laughs, pulls at Reyes’ hair.

“Reyes,” he hisses, doing an admirable job at staying relatively still. His voice is rough, his body- so familiar and so beloved- under Reyes’ hands and mouth tight with tension.

“You smell good,” Reyes hums, licking along Scott’s length. Reyes nuzzles it, practically feels it throb with the need to be touched, to be licked but still Reyes leaves it trapped. He gives it a lingering kiss and then moves back up to kiss Scott, moaning softly into that wanton mouth when Scott’s greedy hands dive down to pull Reyes’ erection out, to more or less gently tug on it until Reyes moans louder and kisses harder, wetter, better.

“I want-“ Scott starts, stroking Reyes’ cock without rhythm, panting against Reyes’ mouth.

“Tell me, love,” Reyes bites Scott’s lip playfully, digging his knees further under Scott so their groins are pressed closer together.

“Later I want to take you,” Scott hums, their noses brushing together, their mouths meeting again in brief, sloppy, wet kisses. “But now I want you to take me. Please?” His voice stutters, freezes in his throat when Reyes lowers himself to grind their hips together.

“Sounds good,” Reyes says with a wink and a smirk. He pulls back from Scott’s mouth just enough for their gazes to meet. Scott withdraws his hand from Reyes’ cock, from Reyes’ gently moving hips to place it on Reyes’ mouth, to trail his thumb over pink, tingling lips.

Reyes wastes no time in sucking it in, his gaze full of heat that makes Scott’s pulse quicken further.

“Just wait a moment, cariño,” Reyes purrs, deep and rough as he climbs off his companion. He shrugs off his pants all the way, leaving him bare and with a wicked, wicked grin he helps Scott divest himself off his boxers.

“Fuck,” Scott groans when his cock flops free, slapping wet against his abdomen. It’s swollen and red and Scott curls a hand around it, giving it a few tugs.

“Gorgeous.” Reyes eyes him for a moment before pulling away to rummage Scott’s tiny night table. He pulls out a familiar bottle and a bunch of equally familiar square packets, opens his mouth to speak but ends up moaning when Scott plasters himself to his side, hand curling around Reyes’ cock, mouth on Reyes’ neck.

“So impatient,” Reyes says, turning to meet that needy, needy mouth in yet another messy kiss.

“You just look so-“ Scott whispers, pulling at Reyes’ earlobe with his teeth, his thumb digging into the tip of Reyes’ cock and then pulling away when Reyes gives him a push.

“On your back?” Reyes takes one of the packets between his teeth and rips it.

“Yeah,” Scott says and does so: gets back down on his back, hands curling under his knees and pulling. Reyes takes a deep breath, his breath hitching, his vision darkening at the sight and he has to, he has to dive back down for a kiss, his hands only slightly trembling as he grabs the bottle of slick, sweet-smelling lube.

“You’re a vision, love,” Reyes whispers and pulls back and back, all the way until he’s on his knees between the legs held open for him, tugging a condom over Scott’s cock, tugging one over his own and then pouring lube everywhere he can.

“Reyes,” Scott says, this time it’s a whine. His thighs quiver when Reyes settles on his elbows and knees between them, mouth already suckling at Scott’s tip. Reyes’ fingers, slick and shiny with lube and trembling with the force of holding himself back, slip down Scott’s length, over his balls and behind them to between Scott’s delicious buttocks. When they trace Scott’s perineum, then slip up to his taint, Scott whimpers.

“We have all night,” Reyes murmurs between sucks and licks, aware that he’s dripping himself into the sheets, also aware that he doesn’t care.

“Fingers, come on,” Scott whimpers when Reyes’ fingertip traces Scott’s puckering, inviting entrance.

“Want to come just like that, angel?” Reyes takes a moment to suck Scott deep, then pulls back to the sweet sound of Scott’s moans. “With just me fingering you?”

“No!” Scott shifts, pulling at the sheets. “I want your cock in me.”

Reyes takes a breather for a moment, slips the tip of his middle finger inside Scott for a moment: just so that he doesn’t completely lose it, completely give into Scott’s quivering voice.

“Soon,” Reyes whispers and gets his lips back around Scott’s cock, his fingers back to the task of reducing Scott to mindless pleasure.

Both of their eyes flutter closed, Scott’s back tightening and relaxing in turns, the grip on his knees slipping until his thighs bracket Reyes’ bobbing head. Reyes’ fingers slide into Scott, first just one, then two and they push and crook, searching and finding Scott’s prostate. Reyes’ lips are wrapped around Scott’s cock, his head bobbing slowly up and down, his tongue and lips scorching hot on the swollen member.

Scott’s fingertips dig into his sheets, Reyes’ fingers dig deeper into him and curl and there, Scott jerks like hit by a lightning, lets out an almost pained cry that echoes around his room.

“Angel, my angel, it’s alright, alright,” Reyes whispers, keeps whispering as he lets the cock slip out of his mouth and instead turns his attentions to Scott’s quivering thighs. His fingers continue to push and probe, they curl and twitch and Reyes pours a little more lube until the tiniest ache simmers down into almost nothing. Two fingers turn into three, Reyes’ kisses turn into bites that leave burning pink marks on Scott’s skin. Scott whines, gasps, whispers Reyes’ name, whispers his own wishes into the air until Reyes is moaning too, their voices mingling together into a soft symphony of pleasure.

Three fingers turn into four, the intrusion slower, more careful, fuller this time. Reyes rubs himself against the sheets; his muscles tight as he works to stretch his love open for his throbbing length. Scott’s cock drips profusely, mouthwateringly swollen but Reyes leaves it be still, only gives the tip a kiss when Scott’s voice turns pained.

“In me, in me, in me,” Scott whines and reaches for Reyes, pulls him up until their lips meet, their foreheads meet and they kiss and kiss and Reyes’ slick and numb fingers slip out from Scott’s heat.

Reyes whispers one pained, ragged Scott before guiding himself to Scott’s entrance, cock slick and swollen and as needy as the rest of him. Scott’s hands curl around Reyes’ bicep and their grip goes tight when Reyes pushes the tip in.

“Alright?” Reyes inhales, Scott’s sweetly masculine scent invading his nostrils, Scott’s huffs of hot breath hitting his face.

“More than,” Scott manages, voice trembling with exertion. “Fuck.”

Reyes captures his mouth again, both of their lips already beyond numb, beyond swollen but neither cares. They swallow each other’s moans, grasp each other wherever they can reach because Reyes pushes deeper, guides his cock deeper into Scott: Scott’s body opening to him beautifully.

“You are-“Reyes licks back into his mouth, panting as Scott’s nails dig back into his skin. “Exquisite, Scott Ryder.”

“Flatt- nh- erer,” purrs Scott, manages a quick, crooked grin before Reyes gives one fierce thrust and strikes gold. Scott cries out, scratching long red lines to Reyes’ tightly woven back.

Reyes buries his face into Scott’s neck and wraps his arms around his love, feels Scott wrap his around Reyes in return. Reyes keeps his knees under Scott, keeps their groins pressed tight against one another, just for a moment taking each other in. When Reyes pulls back and back, he can’t help his groans, Scott’s insides so hot and tight around his cock. Scott is gasping, scratching at him when Reyes pushes back in: Scott’s noises increase when Reyes pulls back out and starts an irregular rhythm, not eager to part his hips from Scott for too long.

Sweat gathers on their skin, drips over each other, Scott’s pre-cum dripping dripping dripping under his condom, its only friction the tight movement of their bodies. Their mouths meet, their kisses uncoordinated, sloppy, more teeth and nose-brushing than actual, proper kissing. Reyes’ hips begin to slap against Scott’s in few fierce thrusts, his rhythm still not quick enough for Scott. Yet whatever protest Scott wants to make drowns when Reyes slips a hand between them to wrap around Scott’s cock.

They make love like that, tightly wrapped around each other forever and ever, sheets stained and sweaty under them, Scott’s beautiful mouth open in pants and moans and gasps, Reyes gasping against his shoulder as he traps his Pathfinder between his fist and his cock, joy and pleasure and love all swirling inside of him with the force of a hurricane.

They lose themselves and find themselves in this moment, in each other. Their world is nothing but the intoxication of each other, the alluring length of Scott’s powerful body, the enticing whispers of promises and love pressed against his neck by Reyes. Reyes fucks him until Scott’s back is arching off the bed, until Scott is crying and crying out and they’re both spilling: both semen and tears and kisses, love and heat spread equally between them. Even as Reyes gives a few half-hearted thrust with his softening cock, even when Scott whines when Reyes finally pulls his hands away, they stay joined, sharing kisses and soft touches, twitching and quivering with exertion. Only when Scott gives a push, Reyes pulls out and away and flops down next to him. Their hands reach for each other and grab each other, fingers sliding between fingers to have and to hold.

“Love you,” Scott whispers into the hot, still air of the room. His eyes are closed.

“Love you,” Reyes whispers into the hot, still body next to him and gives Scott’s shoulder a kiss. His eyes are open.

This is theirs, just theirs.


End file.
